fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World-Extending Self
|kanji=世延一身 |romaji=Seien Isshin |type= |parent ability= |parent item=Weapon |user=Various }} The World-Extending Self (世延一身, Seien Isshin; lit. "The World Extends from Oneself"), otherwise known simply by masters of armed combat as the state of Extension (増設, Zōsetsu), is an ability. It is regarded as the state in which a wielder of weapons has exceeded the boundaries of mere skill to the point where they are able to perform supernatural maneuvers out of their prowess alone. Study by Esoterologists roots this as a supernatural power that draws its essence from the Soul, much like Magic and Ki. Description Masters of weaponry are considered obsolete in a world where Magic reigns supreme. Indeed, should one not possess an incredible armament or a to supplement their power, it would be nigh impossible to face an opponent with supernatural abilities. However, to those who truly master their craft, a new reward awaits them. At the flick of their weapon submits the world, rendering all of creation vulnerable to their power, all without the superfluous actions required with magical spells or a concentration of brute force. Indeed, when one reaches the state of Extension, it is the power of the world that extends from their arms, leading them to be nothing less than a force of nature itself. An exceedingly rare phenomenon, it wasn't until recently that Esoterologists managed to observe, document and analyze the phenomenon to gain a concrete understanding of its theoretical basis. Extension may be considered the physical realization of the metaphorical concept of one's weapon being an "extension of one's self." While in practical terms this normally means mastering the weapon to the point where moving with it becomes natural, with regards to the phenomenon known as Extension, it takes on a whole new meaning. In simple terms, Extension is the phenomenon in which one's very Soul extends its canvas beyond the limitations of one's physical body. However, as opposed to the physical spirit fusing with Ethernano, it instead hosts itself within the user's weapon of choice. When the soul is hosted in a weapon that exists outside the shell of the human body, and said soul has not made a connection with Ethernano prior to this, the energy that the soul radiates instead follows the path of the weapon it is hosted by. The weapon begins to reflect the willpower of the user's soul further, and the vitality of the soul interacts with the environment, forcing it to submit and follow along the path of one's weapon. When this feat has been achieved, one is able to perform supernatural maneuvers akin to Magic and Ki while only using one's weapon. These feats extend the range of one's strikes far above what human physical limits are capable of. Any contact the blade makes with the environment causes the environment to take the properties of the said slash. A slash to the air would cause the air to take the same properties as the slash, and extend to reach the target that the user desires. It is an ability with extreme versatility, but it requires the utmost skill to achieve and maintain it, and only by employing one's most favored weapon can it be maintained in battle. At the highest level of skill, the very principles of a master's style may be expressed through the vitality of their soul, allowing them to create elements out of thin air with the power of their soul alone, albeit solely restricted to the user's body and techniques, as opposed to spreading outwards in a large scale. Notable Practitioners Trivia *World-Extending Self was inspired by Seo Han-Ryang and Arthur Pendragon's feats in and respectively. Its overall basis was found by the idea of "the weapon is an extension of the body", a common idiom in Martial Arts. Category:Fighting Styles